


Life on the Edge

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Cock Worship, Creampie, Ejaculate, Erotica, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Making Love, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: Tetra takes great personal care to maintain her tan, but, with her boyfriend, Link, around, she can't help but ask for some of his special assistance.
Relationships: Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one's a doozy, and it's one I've been holding onto for the past few months. I decided to give myself the freedom to go all out with the random ideas I've never been able to fit into my other stuff and it was too much for me to put into a single chapter. However, I was uneasy about how it turned out, but with the quarantines still in effect, I figured I might as well put it out there and let people make of it what they will. Enjoy.

"Tetra?" Link poked his head out onto the deck.

"Over here!" she called him over from the long, adjustable, deck chair on which she had been lying.

Completely in the nude, the tanned pirate captain was all alone on the deck of the ship for the purpose of maintaining that aforementioned tan. It was a ritual she had gone through hundreds of times with her crew, but it was her first to involve a certain special guest

"Are you really alright with me doing this with you?" he double-checked.

"I only asked on a whim because never thought you'd be interested," Tetra replied, "It's just me lying still in the sun after a long day of work, but I'm more than delighted to have your company if you will offer it to me. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised that you would want to watch me lying naked in the sun."

"It's probably the best look at you that I've ever gotten," he added while removing his shirt.

"I suppose it is a bit brighter out here than in our dark room. In fact, I think I'd like to get a better look at you as well."

"Then should I do away with these as well," Link moved a hand down to his belt."

"If you think you can take the heat," she gave him her favorite wink and motioned for him to grab another deck chair, which he did before finally undressing.

While Link's intentions behind joining her for her tanning session were genuine, there was no getting around the effect that being out with her in the nude would ultimately have. Revealing his bare chest from under his shirt set off a small spark in her while removing his pants unveiled a semi-erection that he couldn't keep from climbing bit by bit. The hefty appendage also prevented him from lying on his belly like she was, so he instead got comfortable on his back.

"Um... do you want some help with that first?" Tetra couldn't help commenting on his growing arousal.

"Just let it be," he waved her off, "I don't want to interrupt your tanning in the slightest."

"If you say so," she struggled to turn her gaze away.

"What made you start this anyway?"

"Well, life on the ocean naturally had my skin darkening from all that time out in the sun, but not long after becoming captain, I decided that I didn't like the uneven coloration of tan lines. Ever since then I'd chase the guys off from time to time to get an all-over tan instead."

"And I'm guessing you liked how it turned out if you've been doing it for this long."

"That's right. It's probably the one feature of my body I've grown to be the proudest of, even as I sometimes wish for a little more curve to my chest or less junk in the trunk. Of course, you wouldn't know what it's like to stress over such things."

"I never really put much thought into my appearance, just good food and exercise, but I guess it's hard to deny that I've come out of it looking pretty good."

"Knowing you, I'd wager this is the brightest light you've ever exposed your loins to."

"Yeah."

"So how are you liking the view, then?"

"Of my junk?"

"Yeah."

"Can't say I've ever had much of a judgement on it, besides what you tell me."

"Then make one. Go on and rate your own cock for me. I won't judge."

"Well..." Link pondered as his cock twitched, just as eager as Tetra for his assessment, "I guess I'm most glad about how the shape turned out."

"The shape?"

"Yeah, girth matches the length well. I wouldn't want it so long that it looks like a pencil or something."

"After being with you, I think it's a huge mistake to mention length without girth. The thickness has a much greater impact on how it feels once I get it in me, not that I'd want it looking like a can of beef either. You've got it right with what looks most like a rich bottle of wine."

"I can live with that, but even a wine bottle doesn't have this head," he laughed as his glans emerged from its foreskin shell, "I like that it sticks out a bit so the whole thing isn't just a big cylinder."

"You put it to better use than I can measure in words."

"Thanks, but, lastly, I have to admit that I actually like having these balls even more than this dick," he placed a hand on his scrotum, "Honestly, I would rather have balls that let me shoot as much spunk as I know I do, even if I had to trade away some of the overall size."

"Really?" Tetra gave him her total attention.

"When I cum, I feel like that's my time to show how grateful I am for how good you make me feel, and that's an ability I wouldn't dream of giving up."

"Well, looking at you now, I'm grateful that it's not a choice you had to make," the captain marveled at how the conversation had brought about his fullest erection.

She instinctively rolled over to get closer to him, but the hero held up an arm to keep her away.

"Not yet," he resisted her, "I really tried not to get a boner, but I couldn't help it. Don't stop your tanning over it."

"Relax already," she tried to negotiate with him, "I don't see it as an interruption but an obligation. I feel to lend my support if I get you that worked up. I enjoy it."

"I know but I truly want to wait a bit," he reasoned.

"What for?"

"You're so dutiful in tending to my personal needs that I feel I've forgotten what it means to be patient. I can't recall the last time I got like this and had to just let it be until you arrived. I want that thrill again. Just give it some time."

"Okay," she went back to her earlier position, amazed at how clearly his member was twitching about, even from a slight distance, "In fact, I think I've forgotten too."

"We're just too good a match for each other," he boasted.

"You've got that right," she grinned.

They spent the next ten minutes or so in silent admiration of one another. Link scanned Tetra's figure for evidence of any flaw in her tanning method, only to find none which only elevated his level of desire. Meanwhile, Tetra drank it in with her eyes as it would all too often be obscured by her hands and mouth. Despite his adept poker face, Link's pre-cum began leaking all on its own with the heart beating in his veins becoming visible in his increasingly swollen state. His balls could even be seen wriggling around within his bloated sack. Only the realization of how hard Link must be restraining himself kept Tetra's fingers from taking matters under their own control.

"So then, Link, what is it that you're thinking about now?" she needed to restart the conversation to ease her jangling nerves, "I hope you're not secretly going nuts over there."

"Gotta reflect on how much I've changed to be doing any of what I'm doing now," the hero remarked, "Lying out in the nude, letting my most amorous thoughts for the girl I love run wild."

"So, you are still thinking of me?" she teased.

"I'm trying not to go overboard, but I can't help it."

"I'm here whenever you need me."

"I know and that's why I still want to take my time."

"Well, I don't know if it's any consolation, but I doubt you've really changed as much as you think you have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I only brought what was always lying in wait deep down."

"Perhaps," he looked straight to the sky, "That is how I grew to earn the title of Hero."

"Hey, imagine how clueless you'd be on what to do with all that pent-up virility if I hadn't come along. Think of how you'd fare trying to keep that trapped in your pants, how lucky you are to have a girl who wants you to just let it all hang out."

"You made me ache a bit just by mentioning it."

"Well then, you should instead better memorize how the sensation of freedom compares."

"It's wonderful, Tetra," he stretched himself in relief, his member more than anything else, which made her own heart jump.

"It certainly looks like a feeling I wish I could know."

"What do you mean?"

"Almost seems poetic that your excitement shows on the outside while mean is all stuck inside to leak out slowly as I try to hold it in. That's just like me and you."

"But, just like that tan, I can still tell how much work and heart you really put into it," he answered, "What you seem from me is merely an extension of what I sense from you."

"Then, at the very least, I should put more of it out into the open," she rose to her feet.

Link prepared to request her patience for a third time until her movement made it clear, she wasn't going for his loins but rather stepping over to stand by his upper body.

"I won't touch you until you say so, but would you take a closer look at the feelings you've awoken in me?" she asked politely.

"How so?" he wondered until she lifted a leg over him, so her groin was directly above his face.

"Just take as close a look as you wish, and handle what you see as you see fit," she carefully lowered her hips to take a loving seat on Link's heroic visage.

It didn't take him long to figure out how to proceed once he got her lovely rear on his face, her womanhood dripping onto his lips. His tongue shot right up and into her opening where it immediately made her quiver upon first contact with her inner flesh. It was steamier than ever having been out in the sun for so long and that greatly intensified the flavor she provided him and the sensations he provided her. She only lasted a couple of seconds before letting out a moan, and continuously let out a series of more subtle squeaks as he kept going. It was impossible not too with his manhood beckoning her less than a foot away, delightfully tormenting her with even greater visions of carnality. Even with his limited view, Link could tell where her eyes were locked and the profound effect it was having.

"Sorry, Tetra," he paused to apologize, "It's not fair for me to tease you like this while still asking you not to do anything."

"No, I like it this way," she rebutted with a shiver, "You were right in what you said about remembering the value of patience. Let me think of the things you're going to do to me so I can think of the even greater things I'm going to do to you when you're done."

"Sounds like a deal."

He used the juices still flowing from her womanhood as fuel to push his excitement to its very peak, reaching a point where his member grew incapable of remaining still. It eagerly twitched with each spasm of his lower muscles and tensed with every pulse pumping through his length. Tetra could only associate his current state with the greatest sex she's ever had with him and went into ecstasy at the memory, as well as some wonderful pain in her yearning for more. Link was still no slouch with his tongue, and it did all it could to fill the void as he gleefully flexed his masculinity before her. The captain's orgasm even seemed to come at every moment he strained his hips to hoist his erection as highly into the open air as he could. The satisfaction of bringing her to climax also brought about the anxious realization that he was now fully prepped for the next step.

"Fuck, I really needed that, Link, thank you," Tetra got her mind straightened out, discovering that her orgasm had only increased her desire from his own arousal still pounding in front of her.

"Anytime, Tetra." he did everything to keep cool and collected.

"Seriously, you should feel free to join me for my tanning sessions anytime. I think a little color on your skin would do you some good too."

"Sure, okay," he answered somewhat stiffly.

"But I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?" she saw through his facade, "There's still something you still need here and now."

"Yes," he wouldn't even try and deny it, "My patience has just about reached its limit."

"Oh, what would you have to do if I weren't here to handle it?"

"I truly don't know. It's been years since I've felt anything like this with my arousal flaring up all the way, untouched."

"Good things come to those who wait, Link. Right now, I want to get my hands on you as badly as you want me to."

"Will you?" he always felt good asking her first.

"Not only will I but you've put ideas in my head for me to do it in ways you've never experienced or imagined in your life."

"I know you'll be up to the task."

"I promise I'll be," she made her move at long last.

Despite her claims, their activities until now had given Tetra so many ideas she scrambled mentally to settle on any single one to start with, even adjust and readjusting his seat multiple times while contemplating her position

"It's that tough for you to decide, is it?" her indecisiveness had the unintended side effect of pushing him nearer to his personal limit than he had planned to allow himself to get.

"It needs to be just right..." she mumbled to herself until an earlier comment from him struck the necessary chord, "Yes, I see it now..."

The one thing she was certain of was her desire for them to me able to look upon each other's faces, so she set his chair to hold head more upright, ensuring his natural position would give him a full and direct view of his dick and all that she would be doing to it. He could tell by how she held herself up between his legs that she had something like nothing before thought up.

"So, what's on your mind?" he could barely handle the suspense.

"Just what you said before," she stated, "I'm going to appreciate your dick the way that you want."

"Truth be told, I can barely remember at the moment," his mind was a haze of sexuality.

"And I'll be glad to remind you," she put herself down between his legs completely.

Tetra rested her chin on his seat so that her face was level with the bottom of his shaft and testicles, while her eyes could still clearly gaze up at his face from below. In a way, her pose wasn't all too different from the one she had been tanning in, but now her hands lifted above her hand to go after his erection from above while her lips were positioned to pleasure him from underneath.

"You told me what you like most about having a cock like this," she explained, "That means I should savor it in the very same way."

The captain made her first demonstration of what she meant by taking his length in both hands to begin a well-deserved massage, but Link soon noticed that her eyes never wavered from their trajectory to his face. Her hands went around feeling him up as if she were a blind woman trying to find her way.

"You told me you liked the shape of it," she elaborated, "It does have quite the distinct form so I'm going to figure out how handle it based solely on how it feels in my hands and that spectacular look on your face."

She diligently kept her gaze trained on her hero as she began this highly detailed jerk off session. Her training to be a pirate had already taught her that shutting off one sense would magnify the others but she never dreamed that it could be applied in quite this way. Indeed, allowing her touch to be solely guided by feel made his penis appear to take on a form wholly unfamiliar to her. Her eyes alone had never told her precisely how it curved in the middle or just where his shaft gained a little extra thickness when stroked properly. Watching Link's face helped her redraw the maps she had charted in her mind on how to best pleasure him as certain spots seemed to be sensitive in ways she had never noticed. When she felt his heart pick up to a certain extent, she helped him straight up so his eyes could spot his own throbbing for once, along with how the rest of his erect tool had become inflamed.

"That's the shape you like, isn't it?" Tetra played with his body and mind, "This is the way it only gets when it's handled by the woman you love. How is it now, Hero?"

"Oh fuck, I can hardly believe it," Link actually felt himself being turned on by the sight of his very own manhood, "That's just the sort of lasting imprint I always want to leave inside you. The thickest part is right where I'm pretty sure your G-spot would be."

"That's the conclusion I've come to," she concurred, "Truly the ideal form of manliness."

Although initially concerned the excessive build-up to this point would have him finishing too quickly, Tetra began to realize that she had gotten him pent up to a point where he had been restraining it so hard that it would now take all she had to get him to blow, which was fine by her. She left hand dedicated itself to the top of the shaft where it would be most sensitive, especially the engorged glans which she squeezed to feel the blood rush out of and have it balloon right back up.

"There's nothing on earth I could do to properly simulate how this bulbous head feels jammed up inside my pussy," she traced a finger all around it, "If only I can teach you what it means when I talk about the scraping."

"Your moans have told me all I need to know," the hero quipped.

"There are so many things about this cock that you'll never get from simply looking at it, but the necessary lessons are highly exclusive. I'm grateful to be your student, Link."

"No, you're the teacher here," he corrected her, "I never would've thought to use my body the way you have

"Let's just agree to be study buddies then," she compromised, "In return, I'll show you the most important thing I've learned."

Moving on to the third part of Link's prior list, Tetra stuck out her tongue to plant a lick all across his scrotum, sampling how the taste differed from the shaft while his general reaction remained the same with everything else. Upon confirming her results, she then used her tongue to lift and roll his left testicle specifically, garnering a phenomenal response for the hero that didn't indicate even the slightest discomfort with her handling of his single most sensitive area. With all signs telling her to proceed, she opened her lips wrapped around the entire ball for some light suction before releasing it.

"You told me you're most proud of these jewels, and I can see why," she took a whiff of their odor, "Even their scent is all their own. It can be quite painful if they aren't handled with care, but that's because they deserve only the most delicate touch."

Delicately as promised, Tetra went all the way to tug his testicle into her cheek to be embraced by her gentle tongue, all while continuing to stroke him as fervently as ever. It was all coming together perfectly as Tetra had always wanted to grant him the pleasure of this release out in the open. Without her mouth or womanhood to contain it, she held his erection high to grant him a grand eruption for him, her, and the world to see, if it so dared. Even Link had become subconscious aware of how uncommon it was for him to really see his own ejaculation and kept his eyes as much on his own member as the woman beneath it.

"Come on," she went from one ball to the other, "I'm sure you're just as aware as I am of how much these things are writhing around. You've waited long enough. It's time to embrace your reward."

"I've already got my true reward and absolutely can't want to show it to you!" he tightly gripped the sides of his seat as the gridlock within him broke down.

Still sailing along the vast ocean, Link let loose an explosion as fierce as any undersea volcano. His seed was more volatile and wilder as it did not discriminated with is trajectory on launch, landing just as much on his chest as it did her backside. Link firmly followed through on all of it though, content to keep score on how his essence splattered itself between them. Tetra found just as much gratification with his sperm hitting her back as she would with it blasting into her throat. Tenderly caressing the testicles responsible until his load was finished.

"So, have you learned anything new?" Tetra raised herself back to eye level with the hero.

"Just a few things," he wagged his finger at her to come for a kiss which she obliged.

Upon parting from their kiss, the acute Hylian hearing they both shared alerted them to the footsteps scurrying around just below deck, seeming to come right to the entrance before backing off in a hurry.

"It would sound as though we've been spotted, huh?" Link noted.

"Seems that way, but while my men are curious, they still know their place in the end," she remarked, "I doubt it'll be an issue. Shall we continue as we were before?"

Link approved with a nod as she went back over to her seat. In actuality, she had meant going back to sunbathing, but she soon detected Link hovering over her with a different set of intentions, stepping back when she turned to peek at him.

"Oh, you wanted to go back to tanning, that works too," he murmured.

"Why? What did you want?" she spun to promptly receive her answer.

Casting an ominous shadow over Tetra was her hero standing with an erection as rigid as ever, even with all of her skillful work on it just moments before. If anything, the image of him looming over her with his shaft hanging over her head was even more spectacular and alluring than it had been before.

"Really? All that before did nothing for you?" Tetra wasn't truly upset but couldn't help having her pride tweaked.

"No, it was all wonderful, but you made me realize something even more wonderful," he beamed.

"Yes?" her eyes brightened as they met with his.

"Of course, I love you plenty, but I now realize how much I also love this sensation of being open and free that you mentioned," the hero unveiled.

"I figured you would," she smirked, "I know that seemingly modest nature is only a front."

"Maybe it is wrong of me, but I can only tell you about how I feel," he shrugged.

"I'm only messing with you," she giggled, "It's this part of you that I like the most."

"I truly did just want to share in your personal tradition, but I can ignore how this newfound sense of freedom is coursing through my body."

Almost immediately, the surging excitement he spoke of rush through his muscles, making them appear more well defined and rugged than ever in the sunlight, then the wave crashed down onto his manhood, sending it shooting up as if suddenly freed from the very influence of gravity itself. His mast towered as full as their pirate ship's own standing behind them. When Tetra stood to face him, it looked as if it was ready to lift her whole being on its own.

"My, just look at the sort of exhibitionist I've inadvertently turned you into," she chuckled.

"Feel free to laugh, but it's true," Link held his ground, "I never imagined what sort of feelings the sun and outdoor air on my skin would awaken in me. It's like every cell in my body has been entirely reinvigorated."

Link guided her hands to feel how his rippled muscles had tightened and solidified as if fresh off the most intense of workout routines. Her finger made circles around their well-defined outlines as her face showed her approval. To his quiet surprise, she refrained from making a move towards his member while massaging his biceps.

"For years, this hobby of mine as been a sort of personal ritual of renewal," Tetra started to reflect with a hand on his chest, "The rays of the sun felt as though they were searing away the aches and scars of the recent past to get me ready for what lied ahead. I guess it was sort of a way to cover up any negative emotions I was burdened with at the time, but it's amazing how it appears to be the opposite for you. You just want to bring everything you're feeling deep down out to the surface, to bring out the best in yourself."

"Yeah, I think that sounds about right," he put an arm around her in this shared moment of clarity, "Is that fine with you?"

"Absolutely, if anything it's another reminder of how you're my one true soulmate," she fawned against his shoulder.

Their eyes closed for a short period of solitude and tranquility between them. Link was overjoyed to have this time with her, even as he became restless with her failure to directly address his most prominent need.

"You know, you're allowed to tell me if you simply aren't interested at the moment," he cooed into her ear.

"Oh, I know what I'm interested in," she cooed back, "I'm waiting to hear what you're interested in."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still under my promise not to do anything without your say so, remember?"

"Huh? Oh, right," it seemed like so long ago to him, "Usually comments like that from me are only valid for a single round."

"Yes, but I can tell. It's a bit different this time," she whispered, "What it is that you truly desire."

"What I truly desire," he repeated and began to ponder her words.

A few moments to think enabled him to become aware of how truly unflinching his current state of arousal was, not budging an inch even when his thoughts did drift away from her. The continued influx of energy through his body as the rays of the sun rained down on it alerted him to a need that now radiated from every fiber of his being. One that he could only pray she'd be able to handle. Still, the shared trust between them was more than enough for him to take his chance by holding out his arms as if he was offering to lift her.

Normally only permitting herself to be carried in special cases, the look in his eyes informed her that now was just such a case. Even so, he still went beyond her expectations by taking her from the front with a leg in each hand, lifting her off of the ground entirely and additionally offering her his neck to put her arms around to support herself. Mere inches apart, he held her womanhood and his manhood out as bare as they'd even been to the entire outside world. A slight bit of irritation Tetra's face was quickly done away with as she got an up-close look at the conviction in his expression.

"Well, it's certainly not like you to take the mile when I give an inch," she remarked as he walked her over to the main mast to use for additional support.

"I'm sorry," he expressed some remorse but not a hint of doubt.

Even if she would be obligated to scold him for this later, Tetra resolved to use the time to fondly reflect on just how far Link had come with over the years and admire where he now stood ready to go. A mere look down from their entwined pose told Tetra all she needed to know regarding their present circumstances.

"You just keep on getting more and more incredible, Link," she praised directly into his ear, "To think you've grown to the point where not even this pirate princess could refuse you."

"Fortunate for me, since this time I truly don't know where I'd turn if you did," he exhaled a deep breath, "I mean, this is..."

"Yeah, I've already noticed," she cut him off, "I mean, I can feel it moving against me."

Tetra clung to him with a shudder as his still rising manhood rubbed against her entrance guided solely by its own strength and will. Link adjusted himself to hold her up even higher, yet she could still see it twitching as if aiming to leap up into her of its own volition.

"This whole time, it hasn't shrunk down even the slightest bit," she observed, "That's not going away on its own at all, is it?"

"No, and I think deep down that it's because I don't want it to," the hero confessed.

"What? Aren't you the one who always feels bad that he can still keep going even after I'm totally wiped out?" she inquired with excitement and anxiety."

"Yeah, but, even if that's true here too, I'm fine with it."

"Is that so?" she eyed him before he motioned her to look back down again.

"Look at me. Out here in the light of day, I have nothing to hold back or hide," he bared himself to her.

When Tetra did as he had requested, Link did all he could for his body to put on the best opening show for her. With a flex of his mighty muscles and slight sway of his hips, the hero fully showed off the power, volume and rigidity he had been endowed with, demonstrating a bevy of movements he could have it make on its own before having it start bouncing up enough to bump directly at Tetra's entrance. It was severely out of character for him to tease he so thoroughly while holding her in such a defenseless position, but it felt just as out of character for Tetra find something that should be so demeaning so enjoyable instead.

The hero grinned squarely into her helpless, flustered face as she tried to formulate a response to his provocations. It would all be for naught the moment he felt ultimately felt the womanly juices accumulated from his teasing drip directly down onto his firm appendage, as he had intended, to leave her utterly defeated in his grasp. The captain held her face in her free hand while straightened himself out with a laugh, returning to his more typical demeanor to signal to her that he was feeling more serious now.

"I take it back. Something in you really has changed." she sighed with her wounded pride.

"No, you were right. It's also something that's always been in me that I never realized," she shook his head with a smile, "This is me at my fullest."

"Your fullest indeed," Tetra leered in an attempt at a dirty joke only to see him nod in agreement with her.

"Yes, I won't be ashamed to admit it," he took her quip head-on, "I wasn't entirely kidding before. It really is a burden to need to hold back my feelings for you at any given time. I don't want to fight it when I don't have to, and, being out here with you like this, I realized that I don't have to."

"Ah, so that's what you're saying," she synchronized herself with his line of thought, "I'm a pirate unable to relate to the rules of small island life so I can't really comment on the issue, but I'm fine with you doing what feels right to you."

"It has nothing to do with my old island. It was you I was worried about."

"I'm also a woman, so it's not my place to comment or complain."

"Do you want to complain?"

"No, if it means you can feel free of any needless restraints, I can feel great about it."

"Thanks, Tetra," he kissed her cheek as his member jumped to kiss her opening one more time.

"You make it seem so easy," another jolt went up Tetra's spine.

"Because in some ways it's the easiest thing in the world for me," Link held out his hips to have his manhood standing tall, ready to penetrate her at any given moment, and in full command of the captain's respect, "Since we grew into lovers, Tetra, wanting you is my natural state of being. I was told by my grandma that these things are only for the most private moments, but it's more than just the private moments that I desire you, Tetra. Being out here with you as you tan that gorgeous figure, if I'm not standing tall and erect I just don't feel like myself. I'm so turned on right now I can hardly stand it, and it kills me to even try and hold it back, and I just can't do it anymore. This is me, Tetra. This is how I feel and will feel no matter how long we're together."

"My only regret is that you ever felt like you needed to hold yourself back for me, Link," she continued excreting her feminine moisture as she watched his masculinity throb with its own fluids on its tip," If you want me, I'll do what I can to let you have me, it's that simple. As long as you can assure me that it's all for me and always for me. If that's the case I'll never feel upset over you showing your desire for me."

"Thanks, Tetra, I know you always say stuff like the, but I still need to hear it."

"The feeling's mutual. I know you're always saying how attracted you are to me, but it means so much more when I see it," she glanced back down towards the real matter at hand, "I can't think of any time where a look at you and your hard cock wouldn't instantly brighten my day."

"Well, I hope you're enjoying the view out here more than ever."

"I do Link, so, so much," she gazed him over softly, "You shimmer so sexist in the daylight. I can practically see the heat radiating from that dick. Hovering my pussy so closely over it makes it seem somehow bigger than it already is."

"Is that so?" he maneuvered the tip of his manhood as near to her entrance as he could without making physical contact.

"Oh yes," she endured his teasing, "If it weren't for those fine muscles you developed, it would look so out of whack with the rest of your body. It seems so heavy they way it bobs with even the slightest motion."

"Indeed," Link whispered hungrily, "It's as sensitive as it is large, but that's also how I've come to understand exactly what it wants."

"Which is?"

"You, hang and swaying freely upon it like the flag atop this mast."

"Hmmm, I'll miss being able to look at it if it goes all the way inside me," the captain playfully pondered, "but if that's really what it wants..."

"It is, and, don't worry, I'll still put on a great show for you later..."

Pushing up more against the mast for support, Tetra's legs joined around his back to prompt the hero to join himself together with her in one mighty thrust. Her voice echoed out across the vast seas surrounding them as she felt his member raging up to her deepest point. Link lifted her even higher to where she could more comfortably rest her arms on his shoulders, the physical effort involved more than worth the pleasure he could see being written across her face.

"You have no idea how fun you make it for me to have one of these," he adjusted his grip to more naturally nestle his length up against her cervix.

"That should be my line," she giggled back as her delight in being ravished by him grew to the point of near laughter.

"But you could never know the joy and relief it brings to be with you," Link steadily rocked himself in and out of her core, "Usually when I'm outside with you, I can only think of the discomfort involved with keeping something like this in my pants. It feels so good to let it out like it was meant to be, especially when I have you like this as you were meant to be."

"Are you really saying I was meant to be pinned up against the mast of my own ship?"

"You come out here to let the sun work its magic on the outside of your body. I'm here to work my magic on your insides," he drove harder into her.

"Oooooh..." Tetra shuddered, realizing how good the warmth of the sun still felt on her skin meshed with his heat boiling up within her, "That certainly does have it's charm."

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting your tanning like this," he asked politely but far too late for her answer to matter.

"How could I?" she surrendered to her favorite scraping sensation deep inside, "Tanning won't ever be the same again after this..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just you wait and see, my Hero..."

Anything Link might have wanted to see at the moment took a firm backseat to seeing her wriggling in euphoria, and he proceeded as such. Not just their loins but he relished the feeling of their hips smashing together in rapid succession as well. The weight and suppleness of her rear exemplified the virile woman he always knew Tetra to be deep down. He wanted to keep his eyes solely on her, but the immeasurable pleasure he was wrapped in with her forced his neck to arch back and his field of vision up towards the clear, summer sky. It reminded him of the freedom he felt to be making love to her in the open like mating animals and inspired him to move more like one, especially as her voice called up to him with increasing volume.

"Oooh, I won't last long like this," she moaned, "I've loved the sun, the ocean, and you since I was a little girl and bow I've got all three at once. It's breathtaking."

"Don't resist it," he shushed, "Let yourself go knowing that I plan to provide you with plenty of all of those things."

"I will, I will, Liiiiiiiiink," she freely released herself into his arms, entrusting him fully with all of her being.

That trust was not misplaced as he supported her quivering frame through a beautifully devastating climax. In a combination her mind could not fully comprehend, her senses both went numb yet grew more vibrant than ever. She could barely see straight yet perfectly picture the boy and the sea before her. Her womanhood overflowed with delightful sensations yet just as clearly made out every reaction his manhood was having along with her. The undulations it created around him made it difficult for Link to continue to stand but he persevered with absolute determination, only letting when he had made certain she had gotten the most out of her orgasm.

"Are you still hanging in there, Tetra?" the hero felt her go unusually limp in his grasp.

"Yes, thanks to you," she smiled, "I hate the idea of being carried yet I somehow doubt my ability to still walk at the moment."

"I'm here for you," he took a hefty squeeze of her butt.

"Only now have you managed to clear my head enough to realize what I'd really like to do here, yet it's too late for me try it."

"It's never too late," he rebuked her.

"That quality fucking took the wind out of my sails. It was a mistake doing all those chores before taking this break. I don't have the energy remaining to repay you as I would like to."

"Then we'll wait until you do,"

"Not until I've had some time to lie down."

"So be it," the hero stunned her by walking her back to her chair, lifting her from his still standing member to place her back onto her seat.

"What are you doing?" she objected, "You still haven't finished."

"And I won't until you're all with me for it."

"You don't get it. I mean that I'm really wiped, like for the rest of the day."

"Then so be that too," he went back to his own seat, "I'll wait as I need to."

"But if you leave it like that, won't it..." Tetra tried to jumble together an explanation of blue balling.

"That'll only make it all the sweeter. We agreed that good things come to those who wait, whether it be for a minute, an hour, or a day. I know you'll make it worth it and don't want to continue until you're in a position where you know that you can."

"But I can't... I mean, you can't..." Tetra weakly tried to debate him.

"I can, don't worry, just enjoy the sun as you came out here to do, the guys will probably come up to check on us in less than half an hour," Link affirmed his conviction by laying out with his hands folded behind his head, as if continuing the tanning from before.

Tetra gave up with a sign and tried to resume her own sunbathing, but, even as good as the light continued to feel on her exhausted limbs, she couldn't pull her eyes away from her hero, even more so than before. Through their time connected, she could feel him aching for release up until the last moment, yet she didn't know if she should be amazed or insulted but how casual his expression was with that need completely unsatisfied. It became even worse for her when her eyes drifted to his manhood which was enflamed in a way she had never seen, bursting with a desire it knew was not about to be fulfilled, glans and balls swollen, tantalizing and tormenting her in a way it never had before. She was ready to force herself over to him to do something for it before the final epiphany hit her.

"How can I call myself captain if I can't manage to show more restraint than a mere island swabbie," she flipped herself over to turn away from his temptation, "Hey, Link."

"Yes, Tetra?"

"Will you still desire me as much later as you do now."

"No, even more," he sighed, "I can't bear to touch it myself knowing that there's something you want to do with it instead. It hurts a bit, but it also feels good to know a girl who wants me as much as I presently want her. It's agonizing yet I'm truly delighted to wait for her."

"I promise I'll be back out here tomorrow with all of my strength and wisdom to satisfy those needs, as long as you promise that you'll come at me then with the same vigor you're holding back know."

"It's a promise, Tetra," he replied as calmly as he could without exploding, "It's a promise."

-To be continued-


	2. Chapter 2

-The next day-

"Link! Tanning time!" the captain called at the strike of noon.

"Coming!" he called back as the other pirates started to scramble, knowing from what they overheard the other day what was coming but not risking offending their captain in the slightest.

As the other pirates cleared off the deck, Link brought over the two chairs from last time, planting them down in the same routine as the day before with Tetra starting to undress herself in a similar fashion. She lied on her bare stomach almost identically as before, but Link couldn't bear pretending that the situation was the same as before for long.

"You think you can handle this?" he worried, standing by her side.

"If I can't that's my problem," she tried to calm him, "I got a good night's sleep, a healthy breakfast, and did no work today. I told them to give us another hour or so up here and intend to use all of it. If I can't you are to use me for the time that's left as you see fit. Think of it as a game between us except that you win either way. Sound good?"

"It sounds better than good to me but I had to check with you anyway," he chuckled uneasily.

"I'll keep up my end of the deal as long as you held up yours. Remember?" she reminded him.

"Yeah, I did," he recalled.

"You're going to have to prove it just as I will."

"Fine then," he reached for the bottom of his low-hanging tunic shirt, "You've got it, Tetra."

Tetra had been confused by his choice of clothing since they had gotten redressed the day before. His adventuring tunic seemed too hot and unnecessary for the present conditions. It made sense to her all at once though when he lifted the bottom of the shirt that reached halfway down his thighs, pulling it up and off to be left in just his pants and boots.

"Oh, Link," she sighed, "Even in these circumstances, you're just too darn modest."

"It was hot but the only thing I had that was large enough."

With his shirt out of the way, Link gave Tetra a full view of his pants he had been using it to cover up. Particularly, the groin area which was bulging out all over with what she could assume to be the boner of all boners, stretching the material so tightly that even his scrotum was able to make a visible imprint. Despite the inevitable bulge he'd always make at his size, Link was not fond of walking around in public while pitching a tent, but, with Tetra waiting, he couldn't justify holding anything back.

"Not even waiting to get your drawers off this time," she sat up and turned to h, "Please don't tell me that's the same hard-on as yesterday."

"No, but not by much," he put his hands on his hips to control any thoughts of concealing it, "I never got it down for more than a few minutes at a time, even when going to the bathroom. Sleeping was especially tough with you around. I haven't had dreams like that in some time."

"Well, I appreciate you not wanting to show me right away. I wouldn't have been able to last either."

She reached out to playfully pat the protrusion, but some learned that her and Link's patience and endurance were not shared by the clothes he was wearing. She heard Link let out a grunt when she put her hand on top of it, but as she slid her hand down his shape, that grunt grew into a growl that barely preceded the sudden sound of a snap. The busted button dropped neatly into her lap as he panted in stress and relief. Taking it into her palm, she couldn't have ever dreamed that such a meager article would have her soaking with arousal the way that she now was.

"Well then..." Tetra struggled to keep a poker face more than she would allow Link to realize, "I intend to treasure this for a long, long time."

"That wasn't the intention, but they don't make pants for a guy like me with a girl like you," the hero exhaled under the now eased pressure.

"I'm thankful for it," she winked, "Now why don't we let it out since it asked so nicely."

Link obliged by undoing the belt and easily slipping off the now damaged pants and boots as well. His boxers underneath stood proud with a tent just as tall, even more helpless to keep his member from being visibly through the strained opening.

"Gods, that's even better," Tetra lightly bit her lip, "It looks better when allowed to hang freely. Show me just enough to know what I'm for while leaving just enough for my imagination to enjoy."

"But imagination can only do so much," he stepped up so that the moist peak of his tent was right in front of her nose, "I'm only able to break through my fly because I have the real thing too."

"Good, because I want you ready to break much more than that," she reached for his waistband to which he did not resist.

The captain pulled the underwear on her man down slowly, making sure to catch as much of it in the fabric as possible before snapping it free with the heaviest bounce it could muster, so much so then it even reverberated through his balls. The glans had already built so much pre-cum that she felt it fling onto her cheek and chin in clear drops. Just as she had answered his hopes, she could more than see the effort it took for him to answer them back.

"Oh Link, it's incredible, unbelievable even!" she gasped, "I felt so bad yesterday when we had to stop but this is..."

"I only want you more now than I did then," he declared.

"Yes, but this is still..."

What she wanted to say was it was still the same enraged state she had left him yesterday. The shafted was swollen, even distended in a furious shade of red with as much length and girth as she could have ever imagined a guy could have. Every vein was bloated into a delightful, hardly recognizable shape with his testicles looking every bit as angry as the tool they were attached to, making her wonder where the phrase "blue" balls had even come from.

"Damn, Link..." she forced herself to consider the man attached to this raging pinnacle of masculinity, "If this hurt you at all for the last day, I'm deeply sorry."

"In hindsight, it might have a little bit, but it feels so great now, that I hardly remember," he waved her concerns away.

"Really? Not that you ever lie to me, but I can't imagine what most go into carrying around something like this."

"Yes, it can feel overwhelming at times, but you are so quick to make it worth it that you don't understand."

"I haven't directly touched it yet."

"And I look forward to that but you don't need to. The way you gaze upon it is more soothing than the sun itself. Just the way your eyes change ever so slightly over a simple, popped button. It reminds me of why I want you so bad and fills me with pride to measure up to your expectations."

"Measure up? Nice choice of words," she rose to her feet.

Both now baring all for one another. she stared deeply into his eyes as well, studying what she could sense from his stare now upon her. Seemingly out of nowhere, she then answered his gaze by reaching up to pull the pins out of her hair to free the bun she kept to cascade down her face and back.

"You like it more that way, right?" she questioned.

"Well, I mean kind of but not exactly," he struggled to answer, "I like the bun to but if you really gave me a choice..."

"You're out here with me in your most natural state. so I should be as natural as possible for you too," she reached an arm around his left side, pulling them closer so that his erection was now resting on her abdomen, "See, I can feel it moving and twitching against me. You know you like it."

"Yes, Tetra, I love your sense of style but you exemplify natural beauty to me," he placed an arm around her as well.

"And it's time for me to do what should come naturally," she led him to sit down, taking her treasured place at his side.

She laid down and turned herself to face horizontal to where he was vertical. Her position basically the same as her standard tanning pose except now with his thigh acting as a rest for her arms and head. What actually mattered to her though was the looming spire of meat that stood just past it in the center of his lap.

"What is it now, Tetra?" he adjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

"I'm still getting my tan but now in the way that I truly want to," the pirate cracked her knuckles," I face down for half and lie upwards for half to make sure the tan is even, but, rather than read a book to handle the boredom, from now on, I'll do what gives me the greatest joy of all. That's pleasuring you, Link."

"For a full hour?"

"Yes, you deserve it as long as you're up for it. Well, are you?" she proposed as his penis visibly stiffened.

"If that's what you want to do for all that time..." the hero feigned an objection.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" she finally reached around for her first grab of his meat of the day, "Let the timer begin."

With no shame to be found as the sun fully drenched their nude forms from up above, Tetra began her session by carefully kneading his member in her right hand where her fingers wrapped around to the underside where they where their skillful kneading was needed most. She started up top but gradually moved her hand down to create enough space to get to work with her head, greeting the glans with a tender kiss before slipping it in her lips. None of these individual actions were new, but, over the next two minutes, her abnormal showing of patience. Her lips never went further than a third of the way down his shaft and she continued to squeeze with her fingers instead of stroking him all out. Her perfect pace left him able to fully enjoy each of her specific ministrations while shuddering all the while. What did almost manage to make him burst was noticing the sincere smile that adorned her face through it all.

"What is this, Tetra? You're handling it like an actual princess," he blurted out.

An instantaneous terror filled him as he expected immediate retribution for this offhand comment. Instead, with no annoyance in her eyes, she glanced up at him before continuing on as she was.

"I'm sorry, but it really is just so good, as if by royalty," he still felt obligated to apologize, "So tender and loving."

"I'm glad," she pulled her lips off of him to reply but never failed to maintain her rhythm of licking while doing so.

"Really, the way I'm used to your foreplay is so rough and aggressive," he dared to admit to her, "She gets me into that wonderful throat and starts counting down until I blow."

"I know, but that's just me madly and blindly craving cock, I've come to know better," she added a careful fondling to his scrotum.

"There's nothing wrong with that if it's what you want."

"We can still that in the darkness of our cabin, but out here in the light, I want to appreciate you, savor you, worship you," she beamed, holding up his slick length to bask in the daylight."

"That's not necessary," he grew bashful as his shaft grew more rigid.

"But it's well deserved," she took in his dick for a few more seconds of suction, "Beyond my own womanly desires, it's just really nice and I wanted to treat that way for once instead of trying to tear it off.

"Tetra..." he became awestruck seeing how she handled him like a child making sure to treasure the ice cream cone she had bought l, and she had him melting just as fast.

"You've said and done a lot of stuff that's forced me to think over the years," she carried on, "You talk about and treat me like I'm not just a receptacle for your urges, but as if I'm an object of true beauty. Even when I can't fulfill your desires, it makes you excited just to be around me. I want to learn to be the same way, Link."

The hero briefly remained silent as the enjoyment of her hands and mouth upon him ascended beyond a purely sexual one. Just as her palms seemed to be glad to touch him in any way that they could, he was glad to reach over and affectionately run his hands through her golden locks, the ominous but peaceful silence belying the eruption to come.

"I know you may not think you do, but I've always sensed that you felt that way," Link smiled, "It's why I've been so determined to learn to drop my own barriers and inhibitions."

"I didn't mean to mess with your moral code," his calm demeanor while leaking all over her tongue spoke to the discipline of a hero, "But it made me happy to get your out of your shell as you got me."

"Moral or not, you've taught me to be true to myself," he rested his hand on the back of her head, "I didn't know if it was right for me to want you as much as I did even as a teenager, but it was like the more I fought it, the more that yearning grew, I was just as brutal on my pants in my adolescent years.

His admission got a short laugh out of her but also an increased appreciation for the danger of the weapon she was now holding, which she expressed through more elongated licks that got him trembling all over again.

"It was through your dedication and eagerness to accept me as your partner that I managed to rise a8bove all of that, both figuratively and quite literally. I truly feel good, Tetra, both to want you and be wanted by you. If anything I once feared that you would be scared to see how deep my yearning for you as a man was, but by sticking with me through those early, awkward days, you changed it all around for me. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, but, let's not beat around the bush here, it was really all for this in the end, wasn't it?" she spaced her next words with long strokes of her tongue, "This big, burly, beautiful dick."

"Yes, just for you and because of you," he allowed himself to bask in her praise, his erection towering fully as both the cause and fulfillment of their wishes between one another, "It almost makes me feel bad actually."

"For what?" she saw his face take on a more mischievous look.

"Admiring how much bigger it is than your head from up here," he grinned, "You look like a kid struggling to eat and adult-sized hot dog."

"Oooh, so that's how you want to play?" she took his taunting in stride fortunate still in range to grab her bottle of tanning lotion, "It's so much worse than that."

Handing it up to the hero so as not to interrupt her work, she allowed him to decide what to do about what was obviously on her mind. Holding it on his right side as she handled him from the left he held it up so they could both see how they compared.

"And to think I thought it would be close," she snickered, "It's not within an inch of you in length or thickness."

"Sorry to say I don't have the measurements for one of these memorized," he tried to stay humble but enjoyed the moment."

"Me neither but I remember what Mila said when I bought it at the shop on Windfall Island," Tetra added.

"Which is?"

"She estimated that it was still a half-inch more than even the largest guy she'd had," he briefly stared up at him from below his manhood, "You should be able to do the rest in your head."

He could never admit it openly for fear of what Tetra would try to get him to do next, but Link couldn't prevent the mental image of how he measured up with the bottle from entering his mind. What he couldn't conceal was the wild surge of arousal it sent pulsing through his dick which Tetra was more than glad to capitalize on.

"Hey, no need to get bashful. I'm just as proud as you are," she could read his mind through his face, "It means just as much to me to be able to get it all in my pussy and I'm now looking forward to getting more than ever."

"All right, you will," Link winced while she intensified her pampering as he finally neared the point of cumming, "I have plenty to offer."

Done with any sort of talking for now, Tetra popped the top half of his length in her lips to hold there until the finale. Meanwhile, Link allowed himself to fall into a series of light moans and groans to signal his approval of her work. In addition to the bottle, Tetra rested her elbow on his thigh in a way that made it easy for Link to see how his manhood compared to her wrist and forearm as well. Seeing how it beat them both pricked his masculine pride in just the right way to trigger the total release of his essence.

Proudly erupting into her accepting mouth, Tetra treated his load with the same sort of additional care and reverence that she had exercised up to this point. Rather than fiercely gulping it down, she allowed it to naturally accumulate in her cheeks to better sample its true flavor and volume. Unsurprisingly it proved to be as much as her mouth could contain and more, but, while drinking up what she could, Tetra felt no shame in permitting the excess semen to flow from her lips so he could get a sense of the magnitude of his load as well, with which they were both visibly pleased.

"That was fantastic, Tetra," he huffed with satisfaction, trying to scooch away when she reached to hold him in place.

"Uh-uh, not yet," she stopped him.

"Not yet?"

"It's not time to switch yet," she carried on, playing with his member as before, "You're not done yet, so I can't be either."

Indeed he wasn't done yet as her tongue flicked at his member at any sign it might be going back down, loving the way in twitched and snaked around before her eyes, only wrapping her hand around its shiny, slippery mass again once his erection returned to its total glory.

"There, isn't that better?" she went out of her way to clean it off, finishing his sperm that she missed before.

"Yeah, it is, but it'll be even better when it gets inside you," he affectionately patted her head.

"That's certainly next," Tetra still wanted to make the most of her remaining time.

For the next handful of minutes, she was more playful and curious in her ministrations, trying the sorts of things that would ordinarily feel rude in proper lovemaking. Bouncing it around to test its weight and hardness and more closely inspecting it to see how it looked from different angles, it only made her thankful that Link was the way he was demonstrably aroused from watching her toy and pose with his manhood until her mental clock went off.

"Okay, I think we're all ready now," she suddenly sprung to her feet at once.

"Really? The faces you were making were getting pretty cute," he sighed.

"But now my face and stomach need the sunny while my pussy needs that cock," she looked up to the sky and then back at him, "Now lie on your back and relax like before."

"As you wish," he assumed a reclining pose.

The sun felt good on his skin as well but was soon blocked by her silhouette standing in front of him, his arousal as strong as ever when he spotted how her womanhood dripped in excitement. With her back to him, Tetra took hold of him while making her way down and backward. She started with a slick descent onto his length and gradually leaned her way back into his chest until she was lying belly up with the daylight dousing her from above and his member impaling her from below. Link was sure to give her a kiss on the cheek once she settled her head on the crook of his neck, though also raising his hips to get himself buried more fully into her on the lower end.

"Is this what you wanted all along?" he cooed into her ear.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I got so turned on seeing how you could just lie back with your cock standing at full mast. It made me realize how much better it would be to have you with me while getting my sun."

"And how is it up there?"

"It's wonderful," she relaxed her outer limbs as her inner walls clamped onto him, "Like I said, my three favorite things in the world at once. What could be better?"

"Well, if I were to do this for starters," he held her for a hug from behind while loving rocking his hips up and into her, clutching her more tightly as he felt her shiver and shake.

"Oh fuck, that's really it," she gasped, reaching down to personally feel where they were joined in her lower belly, "That magnificent shape and fat head rubbing up against my walls, so hard, so big..."

"Hey now, come on and relax," Link held pulled her more comfortably into his chest, "I want you to enjoy my entire body, regardless of how good I've got it going down there."

He continued to gyrate his hips steadily while nuzzling together with her upper body, listening to her purr every time he would move out and go back in, giving her a growl of his own in reprisal. It was hard for Link to decide whether he enjoyed hugging her or filling her more, but he took solace in knowing that he had plenty of time to make up his mind.

"Hey, Tetra," he took her hand from behind.

"Mmm," she mumbled, "Yes?"

"Would you mind taking a feel of something for me?" he guided her further down, taking her palm to rest on his scrotum.

"Oh wow," she immediately noticed his length jump within her when she took his balls into her delicate fingers, "How lovely."

"I just wanted you to know how badly they're aching to pump you full," he also gave a husky groan, "And not just once or twice."

"Ah, how manly," he started the more thoroughly investigate the various reactions she got from playing with his sensitive stones.

"That's it. Just like that," he encouraged her to continue her ministrations

Tetra gave a light gasp as his spine stiffened and hips arched higher into the air with each passing second, but this only made her want to see how far she could push him even more. She focused on the changing pace of his breathing with each time rolling his right or left testicle in her thumb. Of course, her insides did their own part quite well too. They tightened all around him but also gently tugged him into her deepest spots as his excitement swelled to its limit.

"Almost there," he panted beneath her, "Just one more good squeeze and I'll let loose."

The pirate almost felt challenged by his words, as if he wanted to see if she'd really take the initiative to send him over the edge. This was never even remotely a question to her as she gave his testicles the best fondling she could manage to test the hero's words. The result of this was Link trapping her within his arms entirely and rocketing his hips as high up as he could get them where she could feel the waves of his seed frantically shooting into her, triggering an orgasm for her as well. His midsection spasmed in rhythm with each new round of his release, but, although it began to subside in a short time, he only wanted to keep thrusting even harder with his sperm already seeping out of her.

"Gods, you're still going..." Tetra grew aware of his continued ravaging of her body as she returned to clarity from her own climax, feeling what little hardness he might have lost rushing back.

"Can you handle it?" he worried.

"Absolutely, but it's just..." Tetra's neck lunged back as she spoke, "...unreal..."

"I love being inside this body of yours so much," he moved his hands closer to her hips, "The wetness of your walls goes so perfectly with the heat out here."

"Use it as much as you want. I'm more than comfortable up here."

Link strengthened his upward thrusts enough to produce audible slaps with every one he made. The impact from each rippled through Tetra all the way to her outermost extremities but it all rebounded right back to her core where his member was pounding away. It felt as if she were being lifted by his dick itself. Her eyes grew transfixed with what she could make out of him moving through her belly while he still took the chance to smell her hair and kiss her cheek when able to. More amazing than his endurance was how quickly he was ready to shoot again. It was hardly any time at all that his throbbing inside her became apparent.

"Tetra, this time I'm really gonna-" he suddenly latched his hands down onto her thighs.

The hero spread her legs apart as if to pry open her body as much as he physically could. Hoisting their loins proudly into the air, he burst with a far greater intensity than he had just prior. His captain could see the way he was rampaging inside her as clearly as she could feel it with how his testicles squirmed and all his lower muscles contracted, her pussy now overflowing entirely with its second plentiful helping of him. Gasps and grunts flooded the air as the rocked and swayed together like the waves beneath the ship before quieting down to a motionless state of calm.

"You still with me, Link?" Tetra spoke down to him after some time of stillness, his manhood still resting inside her at half-mast.

"I am," he nodded, "Just thinking that a break would do us some good."

"It's what I get for leaving you half-done," she joked, "Not that I'm complaining.

"I won't be done with you, Tetra, until the day I die."

"Well, at the very least, we're done with the time I usually allot for this," she noted the movement of the sun in the sky, "I don't think I've ever had it fly by more quickly."

"Glad that I could keep you entertained."

"Probably too entertained. It'll be tough going back to my muggy, dark bedroom after this."

"I'm sure there are still plenty of nice places that we will someday spend time together in."

"Yeah," she sat up and lifted herself, moving away to get her weight off of him, "We can't leave the guys below deck forever though.

"I guess not," he watched her gather her clothes and redress.

Tetra opened the door into the ship to signal to her crew that they may reassume their main posts on the vessel. They made their way back out one by one as Tetra surveyed the deck and surrounding waters to reaffirm that all was well for their voyage. All certainly seemed normal to the point where it bothered that it felt too normal. It was then that she noticed that Link still remained in his bare, napping position, even as the rest of the crew got on with their work.

"Link, what are you doing? Why aren't you dressed?" she called attention to him while the others went about nonchalantly.

"Is their a rule that says I have to?" he answered, "I still wanted some sun of my own after having you on top of me for so long

"No but I... I mean they..." Tetra looked around baffled at how little mind Link was being paid in his brazen state.

"You're a woman, but it's not as if I don't have anything they haven't seen before," he shrugged, "Niko, you do remember that I took your chores last night do I could get the day off today, right?"

"Absolutely," the buck-toothed swabbie sent him a leisurely salute while Tetra went over to inquire about their deal.

"What's going on here?" the captain hissed into his ear while he starting cleaning the deck.

"We already change and wash together. Do you seriously think any of us have the right to say a word about him flaunting what he's got," he paused his mop.

"I guess not, but I didn't think..."

"We can handle it like men just as you handle it like a woman, and we all know what that sounds like even through the wall."

A tinge of red crept into even Tetra's darkened face as Niko pointed her over to where Link remained lying down on his seat as Nudge had approached him for an apparently friendly conversation. With a defeated sigh, Tetra strolled back over to her man.

"I should've known that you would like what you see, eh Nudge?" she sneered.

"Oh yeeeess," the flamboyant pirate answered.

"I don't know why I never figured you'd have an eye for Link with the way that you swing," she stood over them as Nudge had taken her chair from earlier.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm more of what they call a top, but I'd do anything for a boy with a body like this," he confessed, though the ship already knew that he was gay, "But, of course, I've always known and respected the fact that he's yours, Miss Tetra. Look but don't touch, you know?"

"Yes, he is," she leered at the hero, "At least I now have an idea where he learned to show off."

"I couldn't tell him not to look," Link defended himself

"But you also didn't have to come to me to ask which pants your bulge looked best in," the older pirate ratted him out.

"Just one time for your birthday, Tetra," he squirmed under her glare, "It had to be a surprise. Nothing promiscuous. We both know you like it!"

"Yes, I do," she softened her tone, "And I remember the outfit. You looked fantastic. Abnormally so. Now I see where the sudden show of good taste came from. Thanks, Nudge."

"You're very welcome, Captain," he bowed, "I also admire your affinity for boys who are cute up above and scary down below."

"Don't be fooled. He's cute down below too." Tetra eyed him down

"A true size queen, I see."

"Yeah, but not just that," she clarified, "It may look dangerous, but it's also highly predictable. It has a mind of its own but that also makes it very easy to get it to do what I want."

"Really," Nudge pondered.

"Care for me to give you a few... examples?" Tetra looked to Link in an intimidating way.

"I would never have thought to ask, but I wouldn't exactly refuse."

"What kind of examples?" Link felt a fearful excitement creeping in.

Tetra took a few carefully timed steps towards him, before slowly leaning in to get her face back up to his. Her devious eyes looked into his for a short moment before closing to take him for a kiss. Link allowed himself to fall into her spell as their tongues reunited in battle. It was Tetra who would win the war as the clash demonstrated its intended effect. Link's relaxed member made a grand spectacle of rising its way back up between them that they sensed none of their audience members were able to ignore. However, Tetra obstinately refused to release him until he had grown so rigid that it twitched with every beat of his heart, even producing more of its own moisture at the tip. Once she did, it was impossible to miss the muffled muttering taking place all around them while the one closest to them remained fairly quiet.

"See, Tetra turned back to Nudge, "He's got a switch I can flip at will while he can't even control it himself."

"Hey, um, Tetra..." Link chuckled bashfully.

"Oh my..." Nudge began to blush along with Link.

"What is it?" Tetra alternated looking at them both.

"I know I said they'd seen it, but..." Link shuffled around.

"But?"

"Well, you were still the only one to see me hard..." he rubbed the back of his head, feeling the others' looks of disgust, admiration, and envy crowding around him.

"Like a god damn donkey!" the first audible reaction came from Niko as the others could only silently agree and go on with their work.

"Okay, Tetra, I think I get your point. I got carried away there," the hero politely rose to his feet, uncomfortably waving at all the eyes still glancing at his manhood, "I'll just take my leave."

Despite his words he did turn to face Nudge with some unfinished business apparently weighing on his mind.

"Well, there it is," he briefly presented himself, "I told you condoms didn't fit."

"I know people who'd kill to have you for an evening," he replied, "I'm glad you ended up with our Miss Tetra."

During this exchange, Tetra eyed Link suspiciously but didn't obstruct him when he did go to make his way back to their cabin.

"In all my years, I wouldn't have the faintest clue what to do with a monster like that," Nudge spoke once he had left, "You're quite lucky."

"We both are," Tetra cracked her knuckles, "Even if he's clearly forgotten that he has no chance of getting any pants on like that. I'll be needed to take care of it."

"It may be hard for them not to get jealous at times, but we're all happy for you," Nudge smiled.

"Try not to be too hard on him," Tetra walked away after him.

"We won't," Nudge saw her off as Mako and Niko walked over to him.

"Not gonna tell her about those nicknames of his?" Mako questioned.

"She'd never let him live them down," Nudge laughed, "Remember, that dick is where we'll be getting our next little princess. We should be respectful."

The pair teamed up to handle some heavy lifting and repair work but not before a throaty groan could be heard coming through the floorboards.

"See? Only the best for our Captain," Nudge nodded, "Only the best."

-END-


End file.
